


Floating

by LadyIvy



Series: Water [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy/pseuds/LadyIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation back on Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

‘Ya know, it’s a good thing that Daniel is habitually late, ‘cause he’s supposed to be here any minute, and I am so not ready for this yet,’ thought Jack as he opened the bottle of wine he had picked up earlier in the day.

It was a week after the team had returned from PPX379, and the first real day Daniel had had off since then. Stays in the infirmary did NOT count as down time, and Daniel had developed a bad chest cold as a result of their experience in a flooded river. As an end result, he had spent two days in a bed with nurses coming up at irregular intervals to wipe his brow, or fetch him water, or any number of the unnecessary fussy things the female contingent of the infirmary found to do for Dr. Daniel Jackson when he was ill.

Jack grinned to himself as he checked his watch again and made his way to his bedroom to get changed. The nurses may have fallen all over the cute Dr. Jackson as usual, but as was also usual, Jack was the one that Daniel was spending his first evening away from the mountain with. Jack O’Neill, his friend and teammate, and not them. Of course, the evening promised to be anything but usual, as the two men were planning on continuing the conversation they had started back on PPX379. The one were they had both ‘come out’ to the other and admitted attraction.

‘Shit,’ thought Jack, as the doorbell rang. ‘Today is not the day for Daniel to decide to be on time, the one time when I’m not ready when I said for him to be here.’ He looked down at his worn jeans and faded t-shirt. Hardly the way he had wanted to greet Daniel, when he was hoping to start a closer relationship than friendship with the man. ‘Oh well, better not keep him waiting, if he made the effort to be on time.’

Jack changed direction and headed to open the front door. “Daniel, come in, come in. I’m running a bit behind, just need to change, I was-“

“You don’t need to change on my account.” Daniel said quickly.

“Nonsense,” Jack replied, eying the slacks and dress shirt Daniel was wearing. “If we are talking about … what we need to talk about, at least I can look presentable for the conversation.”

“No, really, Jack. We agreed we both want to stay friends, and you’ve never bothered to change before when it’s just us, so why start now?” Jack tried to look Daniel in the eyes to see if the younger man was just trying to make him feel better, but Daniel’s eyes were too busy looking at Jack. Specifically, at how worn Jack’s jeans were; very thin, and somewhat shrunken from repeated trips through the wash, molding to Jack’s thighs and backside like a second skin, the reason Jack never wore them out in public anymore, instead reserving them for chores around the house, like cleaning before he had company. Jeans that were getting tighter as he reacted to Daniel’s open appraisal of his body, a reaction that was also readily apparent in the old, worn jeans.

“Daniel, we need to talk.”

“I’m listening.” Listening and looking. He still hadn’t stopped staring at Jack’s body in those jeans. “I can listen and look at things at the same time. I’ve had practice at it, the way you can jabber away when I’m supposed to be studying and translating on our missions.”

“Maybe I’ve never changed clothes when it’s just us, but I’ve never been wearing clothes this ratty either. And we’ve never been going to . . . “

“Jack, I like those jeans. We could have had this conversation a lot sooner if I’d ever seen you in those jeans.” Daniel said. And then added wickedly, “And seen your, what was that phrase you’re so fond of? Oh yes, seen your ‘perfectly natural reaction’ to me looking at you in those jeans.”

‘Ya know,” Jack thought, ‘I was right. He has a very dirty mind.’

“There is nothing wrong with having a ‘perfectly natural reaction’ when somebody is looking at you like a four course dinner and he hasn’t eaten in days.” Jack said in a huffy tone, pretending to be offended by Daniel’s comment.

“I’m not sure I want to dine on you today, but you can ask me again once we’ve decided what we’re doing here.” Daniel replied.

‘Okay, again, do not even TRY to get the better of a genius linguist in a contest of words. And now I REALLY need to change into looser pants,’ thought Jack. “Look, Daniel. These aren’t comfortable to sit in for any length of time . . . “

“I can certainly understand why,” interrupted Daniel, still looking at Jack’s crotch, where the hard on Daniel was inspiring was very clear against the denim.

“Daniel. Come in; sit down, grab a beer, a glass of wine, whatever. I’m going to change. I’ll be back out in a few minutes and we can talk.” Jack shook his head as he stepped back from the doorway to let Daniel finally enter the house. “You know where everything is, make yourself at home.” Jack turned away from Daniel and headed off to his bedroom. This was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

.

.

.

Jack was still shaking his head a little at Daniel’s verbal byplay when he stepped from the master bath into his bedroom. And stopped short at the sight of Daniel lying on his bed, long legs outstretched, hands clasped behind his head, obviously waiting for Jack to finish his quick shower.

“Daniel?”

“Well, you did say I should make myself at home, Jack. And I have been waiting to talk to you for days now. So, I figured we could . . . talk.”

“I thought we would sit out on the sofa and talk.”

“This is more comfortable.”

“In what way? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, I’m feeling pretty uncomfortable right now.”

“That’s interesting. Considering that I’m the one with the lack of practical experience you would think that-“

“Daniel, for crying out loud. Can you PLEASE go out into the living room until I get some clothes on?” Jack said in an aggrieved tone. ‘Thank God I wrapped a towel around my waist before walking out here, or he’d REALLY be getting an eyeful.’

“Jack, we’ve admitted the whole attraction thing. Agreed that neither one of us is a poster boy for heterosexuality. Decided that we’re here together to discuss what we want to about it. Your reluctance to let me admire your body is causing serious doubts as to-“

“DANIEL!!”

.

.

.

“What?”

“Look, we agreed that we want to stay friends. I have absolutely NO PROBLEM with you liking the way I look. I find it very flattering, and as you noticed earlier, also very stimulating. But we are in a very odd place in our relationship right now, and moving too fast could end up destroying the friendship, and the . . . whatever it is we are going for here. I don’t know how, exactly, this is going to end up. I can’t know without talking to you about, because I don’t know how you WANT it to end up. But-“

“More nakedness and natural reactions and-“

“Daniel! We need to TALK. And if we try to have this conversation in the bedroom, we are both going to be distracted from the point of having the conversation. So will you please go out into the living room and let me get dressed?

“I think having the conversation in the bedroom is sorta the POINT of having the conversation in the first place, Jack. The point being that we want to move the conversations, and other things, into the bedroom. Though you do have that really nice fireplace in the living room, with that soft throw rug right in front of it. I guess the bedroom isn’t really necessary to the point.” Daniel finished the sentence with a musing tone in his voice and a tilt to his head that spoke volumes about the thoughts concerning that rug going through his mind. “I’ll be waiting. Don’t be long.”

With that final comment, Daniel swung his legs off the bed and strode out of the bedroom. Just as he turned to walk down the corridor to the main part of the house, he looked over his shoulder. “Nice legs, by the way.”

Jack groaned, and went over to close the door behind his sexy, maddening friend. ‘What am I doing?’ he thought, sitting down on the bed. ‘Besides getting the chance to make all those fantasies I’ve had in the past few years a reality. I could live with just the fantasies. I can’t live without Daniel. What if this isn’t what he really wants? What if he’s just experimenting and he decides he doesn’t like it? I love him. I’m more than halfway IN love with him. I thought I was suicidal before that first mission, but just the thought of losing him over this . . . ‘

“Jaaaaack. I’m WAAAIIITING!” came Daniel’s voice down the hall.

‘Well, he certainly SOUNDS like he knows what he wants. And if it does work out, this could be . . . Well, why don’t I just get my ass in gear and find out what this could be.’ With those words to himself, Jack got up and started getting dressed. Underwear, chinos, polo shirt. ‘Daniel did say not to dress up. This is close enough to what I normally wear when we hang out. He doesn’t need to know I bought new.’ With that final thought, Jack left the bedroom and headed down the hall to meet his friend. Or his fate, depending on how one looked at it.

Jack stopped for a moment when he reached the living room. Daniel had pulled the chairs further away from the fireplace, which was now lit, had grabbed some pillows off of the sofa to lean on, and was now lounging back on the aforementioned rug with a glass of wine in one hand and the other hand slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Jack shook his head and made his way over to a sofa facing Daniel.

“My knees won’t take most positions on the floor, Daniel. So I’ll start up here for now.”

“I’ve seen you down on the ground plenty off world, Jack. You’re just playing tough. But we’ll try it your way, for now. So, you wanted to talk.” As Daniel spoke, he stopped playing with his shirt, and sat up straight, placing his wine glass down on the stone edge of the fireplace. “I’m here, let’s talk.” He looked up at the older man somberly, a marked contrast to his behavior up to now. “I have thought about this, you know. I may be a technical virgin when it comes to homosexuality, but I’m not naïve. I do understand what’s involved…”

“Do you, Daniel? Do you really? Because it’s a lot more than us just up and deciding to give it try. You love your job, and while being a civilian employee gives you some leeway where your personal lifestyle is concerned, I don’t have that option. And I don’t have many friends. With our job . . . I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I’m not saying I don’t want to see if we can have more; I am very attracted to you. I care a great deal for you. I may even be falling in love with you. But it isn’t worth it to me if it doesn’t mean the same things to you. I’ve haven’t done the relationship thing with a guy in a long time. It was just too dangerous. Guys have pretty much been so casual as to be non-existent. They had to be, to protect my career. And I like my job, Daniel. If I’m going to risk it by starting something with you, you need to be sure. Sure of what you want, sure that this is something you can do. ‘Cause NO ONE can know about it. Not unless I want to get dishonorably discharged and lose my retirement. And that’s if I’m lucky.”

“And if you’re not lucky?”

“Then I end up in prison, or possibly dead.”

“What? Dead? What about ‘Don’t ask, don’t tell’?”

Jack laughed bitterly. “Yeah. Don’t ask, don’t tell. They don’t ask the people suspected directly, and the people actually doing anything don’t tell anyone officially. But mere suspicion in the wrong minds can lead to an investigation that brings it all out into the open anyway. Or someone sees something and goes to blab tales to higher ups because let me tell you, Daniel, homophobia is alive and well in the US military. Or, someone sees something and DOESN’T take it to the higher ups; he or she decides to take care of the faggots themselves. Homosexuals can get killed in action when backup somehow doesn’t arrive in time, or they get hit by friendly fire, or lost or any number of things. So you need to be sure, really sure, if we decide to start something that it’s worth it to you.”

“And what about you. Are you sure? Cause this litany of reasons why it’s bad isn’t very reassuring.”

“Daniel, if I wasn’t sure I never would have asked you over to talk in the first place. I have found you attractive for, hell. Let me be honest, here. Daniel, I fantasize about fucking you raw. I dream about you on your knees, sucking me off. I jerk off at night pretending that it’s your hand on my dick, your dick in my ass, your mouth chanting my name while we both come so hard we pass out. The thought that you find me attractive, even if you don’t know the reality of two guys together – and don’t start again about how you know what’s involved. Reading or talking is not the same as doing, especially in this case. But the thought that you find me attractive, and that you might want to move things between us to the bedroom and add that intimacy to our relationship, which is the closest I have ever had with anyone, by the way; you know more about me than Sara did, but it has had me in knots since we got back. I’m not sleeping well. I actually had a panic attack while deciding what to wear tonight. Is that sure enough for you?”

Daniel’s eyes were very round, and his mouth had fallen open at some point during the list of things that Jack would like to do to him, or have him to do Jack. His dick had also gotten noticeably interested in the conversation. “Uh …”

.

.

.

“Okay, well now I know how to shut you up. But do you understand why I wanted to TALK about this, Daniel? This isn’t casual for me, for all that we were sorta kidding around on PPX whatever, and . . .”

Jack suddenly found himself unable to continue talking, because his mouth was occupied by Daniel’s tongue. Daniel had practically launched himself up off the floor and onto Jack, pushing him back into the cushions. Daniel’s cock was hard against Jack’s groin, and Daniel was rocking against the older man as he devoured Jack’s mouth. His hands were locked onto Jack’s head, keeping it from going anywhere. Jack’s hands, which had been loosely clasped between his own knees as he leaned forward in the intensity of the conversation, were now trapped under Daniel’s weight, locked between their respective thighs. For the moment Jack was unable to really move, unless he moved so violently he risked hurting his friend, trapped by the weight and will of the man above him. His erection, which had subsided somewhat while he talked, returned full force. Jack moaned into Daniel’s mouth, and did his best in the awkward position to rock up against Daniel’s cock. If felt better than his hottest dreams, and if Daniel didn’t watch it, Jack was going to come right there on the sofa in his pants like he hadn’t done in years.

With a loud sounding pop, and gulp for air, Daniel broke the intense kiss and leaned back a bit so he could look Jack in the eyes. “I’m sure. We’ve talked. Can we move to the bedroom portion of the evening’s activities now?

“Daniel-“

“No, Jack. We are done talking about this. I am sure; you are sure. Like you said, I know more about you than your wife ever did, and you know me better than anyone else in my life ever has. This is not casual for me either. You have known me for years now, Jack. When have I EVER done casual sex? It’s not like I don’t get offers, and for all the talk about ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ and the intolerance of homosexuals in the military, the offers I get on base are from both sexes. If all I wanted was to explore that aspect of my sexuality, to experiment with the other side, it’s not like I haven’t had plenty of opportunities. I want YOU. You are the one I want a relationship with. How does that song go – best friends with benefits? I don’t want to lose our friendship either; I just want to take it further. This is not casual, this is not curiosity, this is me caring about you and wanting to add sex to the mix. Add it, Jack. Not replace what we already had, add to it.

Now, I repeat, I am done talking about this. I want what you said you wanted a relationship. I think it’s unfair that we have to keep it a secret, but I do understand. You could be drummed out of the service, you could go to jail, or some bigot could hit us with friendly fire, or just not come to the rescue if we are under hostile fire. I get it. Honest. So can we PLEASE move to the sex part of the agenda, because I have been going quietly insane for the past week imagining about what would happen when we finally got together.”

‘Well, hell. It seems he has thought this out,’ Jack thought to himself. Aloud he replied, “Okay, I think we’ve talked about this enough, too. But if you don’t mind, for all that I do spend time on the ground out in the field, I really would prefer the bed as opposed to the floor for the actual sex; my knees are not good with floors, even with the rug. So if you would be so kind as to get off of me…”

Daniel laughed softly, and backed up until he was standing in front of his friend.

“I can do that. Let’s go.” And he held out his hand to Jack, obviously intending to pull him to his feet and drag him down the hall to the bedroom. Jack figured he could go with that. As he got to his feet and followed Daniel into the back of the house he felt like he was walking on air, floating down the hall toward a wonderful future.


End file.
